A Helping Hand
by oxdiamondcupckaesxo
Summary: Everyone goes to a Prestigious Academy.Hearts get broken and a road of betrayl is built.Is it because of jealousy or by force all hidden by lies.I am stained by lies of others.Will a hand help me up from my depths of my despair.Stay with me forever...


**Hello everyone this is my very first fanfiction story here which obviously means I'm new at this n_n. This will be penguinshipping, pokeshipping, oldrivalshipping, and contestshipping. NO PEARLSHIPPING! I might put in againstshipping but I doubt characters are all in 10th grade and go to a perstigious Academy. I will be using thei japanese names. I will have two OC's**

**Here are their ages**

**Satoshi 16  
Shuu 15  
Kengo 14 (Two moths older than Hikari.)  
Green 16  
Kasumi 17 (Started school a year late.)  
Haruka 15  
Hikari 14  
Blue 16  
Urara 14  
Ichigo 14 (OC)  
Minorin 14(OC)**

Disclaimer I do not own "Pokemon" it belongs to "Satoshi Tajiri"

I only own Ichigo and Minorin my fictional characters.  


* * *

J

A Helping Hand Penguinshipping Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day outside not a single cloud in the sky but in a certain Academy dorm it was pitch black. Dark purple curtains blocked out all of mornings suns light. Four girls were buried deep inside they're soft warm welcoming blankets. The room was filled with a dead silence not a single peep until suddenly an alarm went on and immediately filled it with annoying beeping sounds. This caused every four figures in the room to groan and a certain orange hair, cerulean blue eyed girl to throw a wooden mallet vigorously at the alarm clock causing it to break into a million pieces. "Kasumi that's the tenth clock this week." murmured out a chestnut brunette who had slightly opened up her sapphire eyes. "Come on you guys wake up already or were going to be late." yawned out a long simple brown haired girl with plain blue eyes crawling out of bed. She then walked over to another girl across the room whom was buried in bubble pink micro plush sheets. "Hikari wake up I don't want to be holding buckets of water for an hour again." she said shaking her slightly annoyed." No I don't want to give me five more minutes Blue. Pretty please." begged Hikari popping out her long medium navy blue hair and eyes. "No." said Blue flatly. "Ugh fine." complained Hikari forcefully picking herself up and out of her warm cozy bed and marched off to the bathroom. Blue then went over to the chestnut brunette and waking her up since Kasumi got up on her own. "Haruka if you don't want to wake up I won't buy you any of that amazing lunch in the cafeteria." bribed Blue making Haruka wake up in an instant." Alright I'm up." Haruka said rushing out of bed and started to brush her long medium hair down. Suddenly there was a loud screech in the bathroom that belonged to allof the four girls dorm. "KYAAA! My hair it's a disaster!" yelled Hikari enough to wake up the world. "Typical Hikari. " said Kasumi under her breath nodding her head as if in disapproval. In a matter of a few minutes she came out of the bathroom. "Perfect!" said Hikari walking out of the bathroom in triumph having her hair fixed neatly and clipped together as usually. "Kasumi be a good girl will you and sit in front of that mirror for me. I don't think any of us in this room would want you to go to class like this." said Hikari with an innocent smile plastered on her face but behind it was a creepy aura surrounding her. Kasumi obeyed Hikari's orders looking half scared to death. Hikari picked up a brush Kasumi's hair with it. "There you go Kasumi your hair is much better than it was before." said Hikari tying up Kasumi's short orange hair to side pony tail to her left. Soon all the girls finished brushing their teeth, fixing their hair, and getting dressed into their academy uniform. The uniform had consisted of a red pleated plaid skirt, a basic white blouse, a red ribbon tie, a navy blue blazer with the Academy's crest and penny loafers. They got to where any kind of socks as long as it was appropriate. Haruka and Hikari wore black knee high socks. Blue wore white loose leg warmers and Kasumi wore white knee high socks. All of the four girls rushed to their homeroom class as fast as they could so they wouldn't be late.

oxoxo

"Hey Shuu where do you think they're at?" asked a boy with jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Don't ask me I don't have a clue." answered the boy with light green hair and eyes flipping his bangs coolly. Suddenly there was a loud entrance at the classroom door which was slammed opened fiercely. "We made it." exclaimed Kasumi standing at the door with three other figures standing right behind her. They were all huffing and puffing except for Kasumi. The four girls made their way to any seat sitting near to their friends Satoshi and Shuu. They sat in elegant brown table desk with beautiful engravings on it. Each table desk was enough to sit four people in. Hikari, Shuu, and Haruka sat on the left side of the classroom at the very end accompanied by big beautiful elegant windows. Kasumi, Satoshi, and Blue sat on the right side of the classroom in the middle. "Hi Shuu and Satoshi." greeted the four girls to the two boys. Shuu on the other hand ignored the girls except for Haruka. "Good morning Haruka." greeted Shuu handing a thorn less red rose to Haruka. "Thank you." thanked Haruka to Shuu. The rest of the girls except for Haruka were in disgust from Shuu's rude manners. "Hey you guys." greeted Satoshi to the girls politely unlike Shuu. "So Kasumi I heard that there will be two new students. Shuu and I are going to be sharing our dorm with them." said Satoshi cheerfully. "Cool I can't wait to meet them." delightfully cheered Kasumi. "RING!" goes the bell and everyone gets into their assigned seats. "Good morning class I would like to introduce you all to two new students. Please give them a warm welcoming. You may enter." said the teacher and when she finished two boys came walking in the classroom. The first boy had light green eyes and somewhat spiky hair. The second boy that came was not too tall and not to short. He had chestnut hair and onyx eyes with a slight shine of brown. They had the Academy's uniform on which consisted of a white collar shirt, a red tie, a navy blue blazer with the academy's crest, navy blue khaki pants and penny loafers. At that that moment more than half of the girls in the classroom had hearts in their eyes for the two boys."My name is Green it's nice to meet you all." said the first boy making a heart catching wink with his left eye making the girls have a dramatic fall from their seats."My name is Kengo it's a pleasure to meet you all." said the second boy whom seemed average but with that cute face of his it earned him a "Kya!" from the girls. When Kengo finished his sentence Hikari got up from her seat and shouted his name in disbelief. "Kengo!" Kengo immediately turned at the direction from where he had heard his name come from. "Hikari!" shouted back Kengo. "Do you two know each other?" questioned the teacher. "Yes" answered Kengo. "Well then I would like you to sit next to Hikari and Green you may sit next to Blue. Blue please raise your hand." instructed the teacher. Kengo and Green obeyed. "Blue; Hikari I would like you two too give these gentlemen a tour around the Academy." ordered the teacher. "Yes." replied Blue and Hikari in union.

oxoxo

"Hey Pikari." playfully teased Kengo poking Hikari's cheek."Don't call me that." pouted Hikari. "Never it's your signature nickname Pikari." added on Kengo purposely. Immediately Hikari face had turned into a furious shade of red. "You did it again!" exasperatedly said Hikari stretching out his cheeks practically pinching them. "All right all alright! I give up." sheepishly managed to say Kengo from the throbbing pain of his cheeks. Time flew by quickly and it was lunch time already. Since Kengo and Green had all of their classes with the group of boys and girls they had all gotten along with each other and turned into friends except for a pair of two people. Blue had been passing by cross the cafeteria with a box of lunch in her hands along with a huge plate with more than a normal serving of food. "Hey you know if you eat that both of those all by yourself you're going to turn fat or should I say obese." teased Green. He had been messing around with her ever since he had sat next to her. "Shut up Green! To think you'd be a nice person. I've barely known you for four hours and your already such a jerk!" Blue furiously held her fist up at him grabbing him by the collar of his shirt clenching her teeth. "Calm down now if you keep on making that face your going to get wrinkles. Oh no wait take that back you already do." smirked Green. "Why you little I swear when I get my hands on that fa-!" Blue had been cut off by Kasumi coming out of nowhere from behind covering her mouth and getting rid of her grip on Green. Kasumi had dragged Blue away from Green. From a distance Green yelled from across the cafeteria. "You better keep that beast tamed put her on leash or something and make sure she gets her rabies shot!" This had angered Blue so she tried to struggle out of Kasumi's strong grip but failed. Kasumi let her go after she calmed down a little. "Why did you do that!" bursted out Blue irritated. "You shouldn't let his words get to you just relax." tried calm down Kasumi. "You know what you're right. This won't happen anymore if I just make sure he comes crippled tomorrow head to toe then I'll rip out his mouth and then his vocal cords." laughed Blue mentally to herself with a creepy smile on herself. "No Blue!" chided Kasumi. After a while of getting Blue from her crazy mental state they had left with their friends Haruka and Hikari. "Here you go Haruka. I kept my word." handed out Blue to Haruka to what she called "Amazing Lunch." Haruka drooled at the sight of it and started to pig out one the food. After everyone finished their lunch Hikari looked like she had something to announce. "I have something to say but ...please keep it a secret." said Hikari nervously. "Sure what is it?" curiously said all the girls in union. "Well umm uh...I...I...! I like Satoshi." quietly squeaked out Hikari on the last part."That is so cute! Congratulations Hikari." squealed out Haruka in joy. "Good for you Hikari groaned get 'em girl!" encouraged Blue. On the other this was a whole different situation for Kasumi. "That's great, good for you Hikari." managed to say Kasumi without sounding sad. "I like Satoshi." had kept on playing over and over again in Kasumi's mind. Her heart had felt shattered into a million pieces like fragile glass. It was devastating for Kasumi to find out that her friend liked Satoshi when she too has feelings for him."RING!" went the lunch bell and everyone had scattered out of the cafeteria while Kasumi had walked slowly with a broken heart. What the group of girls didn't know was that three figures had been keeping an eye on them. The figure in the middle had peach hair, bangs to her left, curly pigtails tied in lavender ribbons and a pair of ruby eyes. To the left the figure had red eyes and hair that was straight it was tied into two long pig tails and her short bangs below the eyebrows. On the right was a blond with blue eyes, bangs to her right and her long hair tied into a pony tail. "Well well my lovely Hikari likes Satoshi and I can so like tell that orange head likes him too. That's just too bad because I won't let any of you lay a finger on MY Satoshi. Oh but don't worry I'll be patient and wait for the right time. Right Ichigo and Minorin?" giggled slyly the figure in the middle. "Anything you say Urara." agreed the figure to the left." Agreed and I also won't let Hikari get near that Kengo kid. He seems to have something for that ugly girl but he belongs to me. Don't worry Urara we'll just crush them if they get in our way and that goes double for Hikari unless she doesn't want that pretty face of hers to go bye bye." smirked the figure to the right. "Don't worry about that Minorin we can make her miserable any time we want to and I have the perfect plan. She seems to have her friends dearest to her she wouldn't betray them or would she? Here's the plan you guys." evilly laughed Urara gathering the three girls into a group circle whispering something that sounded deviously evil. It had seemed like they had entered a love battlefield between Kasumi and Hikari. Urara, Minorin, and Ichigo were all part of it now. The prizes Satoshi and Kengo.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Please review! :)**


End file.
